


ihavenoidea

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: noneisaidnone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	ihavenoidea

"This story is doomed," said Fox sadly. He was right.  
“Oh No!” Knuckles The Echidna exclaimed as he was having a date with Ken Penders, both of them eating enchiladas at a nearby Taco Bell.


End file.
